


Confidentiality

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot goes to Mac for some help.</p><p>Dealing with gender expression, and with desires outside the norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidentiality

"Dot?" Mac’s eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door to find her dear friend’s companion. "Does Phryne need me? Or-"

"No, nothing like that, miss. I was just- that is- I have something I’d like your help with. Something a bit… Personal." Dot couldn’t bring herself to meet Mac’s eyes, her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Well then, come in. We can have a glass of something medicinal to help calm your nerves first, if you’d like." Mac led the way to her parlor, angling for the drinks cabinet while Dot found a seat.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

It was a matter of moments for Mac to fix them each a tidy glass of whiskey. “Now then,” she said as she handed one of the glasses to Dot, “what kind of personal help do you need from me? The kind from a doctor, or from a friend?”

Dot hesitated for a moment, taking a long sip of her drink before she raised her eyes to Mac’s face. “It’s, it’s to do with clothing, miss. Men’s clothing.”

Mac studied her face for a moment before nodding and taking a drink of her own. “I can see why you came to me, then. Talking about this with Phryne is likely to have you end in silk and lace. What type of clothing did you have in mind? I don’t want to assume.”

"Not- not like suits. But, underthings. Things I could wear under my dresses without anyone being the wiser. And I hoped you-" Dot took another long drink, her eyes only meeting Mac’s for a moment. "You’re good at being discreet, helping girls with other delicate issues. I’d hope you could help me, too."

Mac gave a nod, finishing her drink with a single swallow. “Of course I’d be happy to help, Dot. What do you say you come back in a few days, I’ll have some things ready for you. And no worries, I know this is something you’ll want to share at your own time.”

Dot gave her a small smile as she stood, nervously fingering the hem of her blouse. “Thank you so much, I don’t know how I would’ve managed it myself. It wouldn’t be- that is-“

"It wouldn’t be decent for a catholic girl to be buying men’s underthings when she’s just barely engaged. I know, don’t worry. This isn’t a first for me." Mac smiled warmly at her as she stood, reaching out to give her hand a light squeeze. "And when you need help talking to Hugh about it, I’ll be here for you then, too."

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more cross-dressing women.


End file.
